lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
CORRECT AMPHIPOLIS LION
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) March 21, 2015 After my discovery of the mathematical tomb of Hephaestion today it is well known that the total height ( h ) of the lion monument at Amphipolis reconstucted by Oscar Broneer (photo) is 12 times smaller than the diameter d of the tomb, (d = 1 Alexandrian stadion = 157.5 m), that is h = 13.125 m, because Dinocrates for the construction of Hephaestion tomb used the astronomical numbers 12, 7 and 3 like the same numbers used for the walls in Alexandria. Also Dinocrates for the construction of the lion monument used the math of the golden section. In the first figure which represents the new reconstruction based on the math of Denocrates, one can see that the height of the lion (5.365 m) along with the height of the pyramid (2.747 m) compared with the height of the base ( 5.013 m ) gives the number of golden section Φ = 1.618... For example according to WIKIPEDIA the height of the lion is 5.37 m. However in detail the height in the first figure is 5.365 m, because Dinocrates for detetmining the height (Λ) of the lion alone and the height ( K ) of the pyramid used the number Φ2 = 2.618 of the golden section by writing Λ - Κ = Φ2 = 2.618 or Κ = Λ - 2.618. Then since Λ + Κ = 8.112 m, he wrote Λ + Λ - 2.618 = 8.112 or 2Λ = 8.112 + 2.618 = 10.72 or Λ = 10.73/2 = 5.365 m Under this condition the height of the pyramid is 8.112 - 5.365 = 2.747 m . In other words our reconstuction (first figure) represents the correct reconstruction based also on the modification of the reconstruction (second figure) made by Oscar Broneer. Note that for the reconstruction of the lion monument Bronner also used a parallelepiped between the pyramid and the lion. However according to the excavations of 1936 in the Stuma river Broneer concluded that the lion monument at Amphipolis consists of three parts like the lion alone, the pyramid, and the base. Moreover the height of this parallelepiped between the pyramid and the lion (second figure) gives a number greater than Φ =1.618.. and also another number greater than the d/12 = 13.125 m. Thus, it should not be used by Broneer for the correct reconstruction of the lion monument. In fact, for the restoration of the lion monument (1937) Bronner used only the three steps of the pyramid which give a height of about 1 m. See the photo of the lion in the article " Lion of Amphipolis (Amfipoli)" . So under such an incomplete restoration the team of excavation at the Amphipolis tomb could not create a correct reconstruction of the lion monument. In other words the absence of any official comparison between the dimensions of the Amphipolis Lion with its base and the pyramid on its current location and the dimensions of the lion with the original base and pyramid (when the lion was located on the top of the Amphipolis tomb) is responsible for a confusion about the description of the so-called Amphipolis Lion. For example in the article “The Lion-The Amphipolis Tomb”, based on an arbitrary hypothesis of the excavation team, one reads: “ The carved stone Lion, alone is 5.3 meters high and is 15.84 meters in total height including the base plinth and is assumed the work of the same sculpture who carved the two Sphinx figures, found at the Tomb entrance.” Under this confusion the geologist of the excavation team Evangelos Kambouroglou, at the 28th annual archaeological congress on Macedonian and Thracian archaeology at the University of Thessaloniki ( March 7, 2015) without using any correct dimension of the Amphipolis Lion said that the lion never sat on the Amphipolis tomb. For example in the article "The lion of Amphipolis never sat on the Kasta tomb" we read : "Kambouroglou’s report, entitled The sediments of the Kasta hill in Amphipolis and their relationship with the headstone, claimed that no data confirm that the Lion of Amphipolis was located on the Kasta hill." However the excavation team leader, archaeologist Katerina Peristeri discovered that the so-called Amphipolis lion was always on the top of the Amphipolis tomb. (Amphipolis lion monument history). In fact, after the great discovery of the archeologist Katerina peristeri (2012) who found parts of the lion statue on the top of the Amphipolis tomb, I have made a detailed analysis of the lion momument at Amhipolis and I discovered the mathematical tomb of Hephaestion. Especially I have found that the math of the golden section and the use of the astronomical number 12 give the same results. So we may write 5.365 + 2.747 = 8.112 and 8.112/5.013 = 1.618.. = Φ. Or 8.112 + 5.013 = 13.125 m = 157.5/12 = d/12 Nevertheless under the fallacious theory of the geologist in the article "Lion of Amphipolis -Wikipedia" we read: "There was recent speculation that the lion used to be on top of the Kasta Tomb, but this theory has now been discounted". According to the excavation history in the period 1971-1984 the archaeologist Dimitris Lazaridis discovered on the top of the Kasta Tomb Hill a strange construction having a shape of a parallelepiped like the parallelepiped which we see under the base of the second figure. Such a parallelepiped without any inscription of course led to a serious puzzle about its purpose. Fortunately today lead archeologist of Amphipolis Katerina Peristeri should be very happy because in 2012 she found parts of the lion statue and solved the problem by concluding that the strange parallelepiped was the foundation of the base of the lion , which has been originally placed on the top of the mathematical tomb of Amphipolis. However during Christian vandalisms ( 330-361 AD) the lion with its base and the pyramid was destroyed and pieces of lion and the base with pyramid were moved from the top of the mathematical tomb to the Struma river . ( See my TOMB RAIDERS OF AMPHIPOLIS ). Such pieces were found by Greek soldiers during the Second Balkan War that had camped in the area during 1912 - 1913. They were followed by British soldiers a few years later in 1916 during World War I who also discovered significantly large parts of the monument. In the early 1930s during works for drying part of the Lake Kerkini nearby, there was a discovery of an ancient bridge and close to it within the mud of the river further very large pieces of the marble lion. In 1937, and thanks to Lincoln MacVeagh the US ambassador in Greece at the time, there was a private initiative along with support and funds from the Greek government to restore the Lion of Amphipolis, which eventually came to be in its current form. The whole process has been documented thoroughly by Oscar Broneer in his book 'The Lion of Amphipolis' published in 1941. Michalis Lefantzis, the architect who elaborated the draft of Kasta Tomb for the Ministry of Culture made a shocking revelation. He told the journalists attending the presentation that a British brigade was planning to transfer to London 1,000 pieces of the monument precinct, along with the statue of the lion. On the day of the transfer, Austrian and Bulgarian troops attacked the British convoy and, as a result, the barges sunk in the river Strymonas and the ancient artifacts were “saved”. Moreover under incorrect measurements he said that the diameter of the Amphipolis tomb is D = 158.4 m, while the height of the lion monument is D/10 = 15.84 m. Especially he said that the height of the lion alone is D/30 = 5.28 m while in WIKIPEDIA we read that the height of the lion is 5.37 m. Also he said that the height of the tomb is 23 m, while in a diagram he wrote that the height of the tomb is 5(5.28) = 26.4 m. Under this confusion and using a combinatory method I discovered the mathematical tomb of Hephaestion, in which the height of the tomb is d/7 = 22.5 m, while the height of the lion monument is d/12 = 13.125 m as shown in my reconstruction of the Amphipolis tomb and lion. Category:Fundamental physics concepts